1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses and especially to a mounting apparatus for readily fixing or removing a data storage device.
2. General Background
Generally speaking, when a computer is assembled, a bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, and then data storage devices are fixed to the bracket. The data storage devices may include various combinations of hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives (FDDs), and compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives.
Conventionally, a storage device is attached to a bracket of a computer by bolts. However, attachment by bolts is tiresome and time-consuming.
To address the aforementioned problem, a mounting apparatus not requiring the use of bolts is invented. The mounting apparatus includes a bracket, a securing element for fixing a storage device in the bracket, and a fastener for fixing the securing element to the outside of the bracket. The securing element includes a plurality of posts extending through the bracket to engage with the storage device. However, it is complicated and time-consuming to manipulate all the components including the latch plate and the fastener when using the mounting apparatus.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which allows readily manipulating installation or removal of a storage device thereto or therefrom.